


Silent Treatment

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [73]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets a bit tired of Shannon's teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

“Baldie,” taunted Shannon, “I could foretell my fucking future in that scalp!”

                Jared turned and glared at his older brother. ‘Lonely Hearts’ had just finished and in consequence of plucking his hair out; Jared had to shave the remaining hair leaving him utterly bald. Now, for the past two weeks, Shannon’s be relentless with the teasing.

                “So, baby Jay, what’s for dinner?”

                Jared sighed and wordlessly ventured to the kitchen.  Meanwhile, Shannon watched his brother in confusion.

                “Jay?”

                No answer. He could hear something sizzle.

                “Jared?”

                Again, nothing.

                Frowning, Shannon sagged in the armchair. Apparently, Jared was giving him the cold shoulder. Shannon shrugged. Jared wouldn’t last a day.

-

                Three days later and Jared hasn’t uttered a word to him. Walking downstairs, Shannon found Jared cured up on the couch, watching television and doodling in an old notebook. Shannon sighed and sat on the couch arm beside the silent man.

                “I’m sorry.”

                Jared raised an eyebrow.

                Rolling his eyes, Shannon continued, “I’m sorry for making fun of you. Your head doesn’t look that bad bald.”

                “Mom called didn’t she?”

                “…yeah.”

                Jared chuckled, “Don’t worry, you’re still forgiven.”

                Shannon grinned, “Good.”

                “However, you owe me a hat.”

                “What?!?”

                Jared shrugged, “You made fun of my bald head, you can cover it up.”

                “…Fine.”

 

 


End file.
